nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Quanlier
Quanlieren er et ulveagtigt væsen, hvis udbredelse begrænser sig til Underverdenen. Den er kendt og frygtet af alle tænkende væsener i det mørke domæne, for quanlieren er de magifikserede sortelveres naturlige fjende. Heldigvis for de sortelvere som rejser i Underverdenen, er quanlieren et sjældent syn i de mange gange, som gennemløber Nirahams indre. Til gengæld er den et stort problem i de tunneller, som befinder sig tæt på de sortelviske byer, og på trods af den aktive jagt som drives på disse væsener, er quanlierens tilstedeværelse ikke spor ualmindelig nær bebyggelser. En quanlier lever i et kobbel på omkring fem til otte stykker (medmindre de får lov til at være i fred nær masser af bytte i længere perioder, for så kan flokkens antal snildt komme op på mere end tyve individer), som ofte har tilholdssted mindre end tyve kilometer fra en større bebyggelse. Kobbelet har fem-seks faste tilholdssteder, som det skifter imellem med et par måneders mellemrum, men aldrig i et bestemt mønster. Nogle gange opgiver flokken også helt et tilholdssted, hvis dyrene kan fornemme, at et større antal fjender har været der, mens kobbelet befandt sig et andet sted. Forøgelser af flokkens medlemstal finder sted alle tider på året, men koster mindst kobbelet et eller i værste fald adskillige medlemmer, inden hvalpene kommer til verden. Når en quanliertæve kommer i løbetid, begynder kobbelets stærkeste hanner at gøre kur til hende – de svageste individer ved allerede fra deres tid som hvalpe, at de ikke har en chance for at vinde over de stærkere hanner i en slåskamp, og det ender altid med nærkamp, når quanlierhannerne slås om retten til at sætte det næste kuld hvalpe i verden. Der kæmpes alle mod alle, indtil kun én af de som regel cirka tre konkurrerende stadig er i stand til at fortsætte kampen. Når blodsudgydelserne er overstået, fortærer resten af kobbelet taberne, hvad end disse stadig er i live eller ej. Efter en drægtighedsperiode på 40-50 dage føder tæven tre til syv hvalpe i en separat grotte fra den, som hendes kobbel benytter. De første tre-fire dage efter fødslen er hvalpene blinde. De lever udelukkende af deres mors mælk i den første uge efter fødslen, men allerede herefter begynder hun at servere kød, som hun gylper op til dem, og efter en tre ugers optrapning fra kød, som moderen har tygget for dem til hele ådsler, er hvalpene klar til at forsøge sig med det levende bytte, som tæven efter denne først måned begynder at bringe med sig hjem til grotten. Når de unge quanliere er lidt over en måned gamle, og i stand til at dræbe deres egen mad, såfremt den blot bringes til dem, fører moderen dem tilbage til kobbelet. Hvis de øvrige quanliere havde fundet hvalpene inden da, havde de uden tøven ædt dem. Kun hvis der hænger en udpræget lugt af blod og død over en quanlier, kan den undgå sine artsfællers tænder, med sin moder som eneste undtagelse. Efter yderligere fire måneders oplæring i jagt, som foregår i fællesskab med resten af flokken, er hvalpene i stand til at klare sig selv. Det er sjældent, at quanliere strejfer alene rundt, men det hænder, især hvis den er blevet gammel eller syg, men nåede at slippe væk fra resten af kobbelet inden de åd den. Quenlierens naturlige levealder er ukendt, for de fleste dør ofte inden deres tiende leveår. I fangenskab har man dog set eksemplarer af dette dyr blive op til femten år gamle, og har samtidig kunnet konkludere, at en quanlier ikke trives foruden levende føde. Den spiser ikke gerne ødsler, men kan til nøds lade sig nøje, hvis der ikke findes noget friskt kød i området. En quanlier er kendt for at være frygtløs, hvad end den er alene eller i flok. Skabningen angriber hjertens gerne væsener, som er dobbelt så store som den eller i overvældende flertal. Den går ikke af vejen for at kaste sig over andre rovdyr, men kan også lade sig nøje med noget så småt som insekter og firben. Især skyggeøgler jager den lystigt, når den da ikke jager sit yndlingsbytte – sortelviske magere og præster. Quanlieren er i stand til at sanse mana og kan lokalisere en manabaseret magibruger på op til to kilometers afstand. Den tiltrækkes især af store mængder mana, men magien behøver ikke nødvendigvis at have bolig i et levende væsen. Også bærere af magiske objekter opsøges gerne af quanlierne, og hvis kobbelet finder et forladt tempel, eller en grotte med en aktiv portal i de utallige gange under jorden, slår de sig gerne permanent ned der. Jo højere mængde mana, jo større tiltrækningskraft har et væsen på Underverdenens ulve. Derudover ser quanlieren glimrende i mørket, men kun bevægelser. Hvis dens bytte kan forholde sig stille, har det derfor en mulighed for at slippe væk – men det er de færreste skabninger, der kan forblive i ro, når stanken af gammelt blod og lyden af kløer der klikker på stenene slår imod dem. Desuden er immobilitet ingen hjælp for et væsen, som rummer mana, som f.eks. skyggeøglen, for dem snuser quanlieren sig frem til så let, som den kan snuse sig frem til blod. Dette dyr har nemlig også en fremragende lugtesans, men dens hørelse er ikke bedre end et menneskes. Quanlieren siges desuden at have en vis resistens overfor magiske angreb, og dens tænder og kløer bruges derfor gerne som amuletter. Den er dog ikke mere modstandsdygtig end de fleste andre dyr, men quanlieren er forbandet hårdfør og kan derfor godt fortsætte sit angreb, selvom den først rammes af en flammende ildkugle. Udseendemæssigt minder quanlieren en del om overfladens ulve hvad angår den generelle form. En quanlier måler for det meste omtrent 100 cm ved skuldrene, men særligt store eksemplarer kan godt komme op på 125 cm, især hannen der som regel er en smule større end hunnen. Den er utroligt muskuløs og har en strid, tyk pels med cirka samme længde som en håndsbredde. De fleste quanliere er sorte, skønt der findes enkelte eksemplarer, som nærmere er mørkegrå end egentlig sorte, og ville derfor være utroligt svære at få øje på i mørket, hvis det ikke var for deres violette øjne, som stråler i mørket med et rødt skær.